


Burden of Sacrifice

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Poe gets kidnapped by slavers while on a mission. The Resistance is able to work out what happened fairly quickly and trace him to the planet where he'll be sold before the auction happens.To avoid bringing too much attention to the Resistance, Leia sends in a small team to pose as potential buyers to bring him back.Finn poses as a crime boss/warlord with Rey, Snap and Jess acting as his entourage.The plan is to use the funds Leia supplied to just buy Poe and bring him home.Of course the price goes too high pretty fast (and Finn just keeps bidding past their limit - which drives it up higher.)Fortunately, the high bidder thinks that Finn is a powerful warlord and gifts him Poe to curry favor. The only catch - when Poe is delivered to Finn, he's drugged up on aphrodisiacs and the high bidder insists that Finn tries him out before being allowed to leave the planet with him.





	Burden of Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=5371141#cmt5371141) prompt

Finn had always imagined slave auctions to be held on open markets in dirty poor areas like the hinterlands of Tatooine or maybe in the back of sleazy bars on the ground level of Coruscant. But then slavery was legal and very much a cultural cornerstone on Zygerria. They had once ruled a vast empire built on the back of slaves until it had been overthrown by a rebellion supported by the then fledgling Old Republic. In the aftermath of the Clone Wars Zygerria had seceded and was trying to rebuild its old glory.

The auction took place in a luxuriously decorated room. Each invited party had their own table with plush, comfortable arm chairs. And twi’leks, not droids were serving drinks.

At the end of the room was a stage well lit but empty with a podium on it. The other buyers were milling around to make small talk. Many of them seemed to know each other. Finn thought he had recognised at least one First Order officer.

He looked around nervously without letting on that he was nervous. Jess and Snaps were mingling with the other customers while Rey remained at his side. She was clad in black, light sabre hanging openly from her belt. Leia and Luke had thought it’d be wise to have a force user working for Finn’s persona.

Jess returned with Snaps. “It’s like we thought”, she said whisperingly. “It’s an auction solely for pleasure slaves. They didn’t pick Poe because he’s with the Resistance or anything just because he’s so damned good looking.”

Suddenly there was movement on the stage. The prisoners were led out, one after the other and line up at the back. They were all naked apart from a small collar around their necks. Right in the middle, between a twi’lek man and a zabrak woman was Poe. Like the others he kept his eyes trained to the ground and his hands were bound behind his back.

“What’s that?” Finn asked, gesturing to the collar.

“It’s an injection collar”, Snaps explained. “They use drugs to keep them docile or make them horny. Or to torture and kill them There’s a lot of things you can do with these collars.”

Finn felt sick and by the looks of it so did the others.

“I know we came here for Poe but what about the others?” Rey asked. 

On the stage a twi’lek girl was being pulled to the front. The moderator threw around words like flexible, young and fertile. He made her open her mouth to show that she had all of her teeth and squeezed her breasts, emphasizing their shape and fullness.

The girl let it happen with a vacant look in her eyes.

Jess shook her head. “We can’t. I know it’s awful but we can’t. It’s not even guaranteed we’ll get Poe out.

“We should help her”, Rey whispered.

Jess reached over and squeezed her hand. She didn’t say anything because there was nothing she could say. As much as she wanted to they were to save Poe. And they had to blend in with the rest of the crowd as well as possible if they wanted to be successful.

The twi’lek girl was bought for 20.000 credits by a Rhodian two tables over.

The auction continued very much in the same manner. Each captive was brought to the front and their qualities praised and pointed out by the moderator. The prices seemed ridiculously high to Finn but no one else batted an eye at it so he tried not to either.

Poe was lot number 7“ – a human male from the core. Healthy, young with good stamina and quick reflexes. No gag reflex, should I add”, the moderator winked. “Good sperm count if you’re thinking of breeding. Speaks multiple languages and is well educated and charming once you tamed him, if you’re interested in something that is useful outside the sheets as well.”

Poe had the same vacant look in his eyes as the six people before him and Finn remembered what Snaps had said about those collars and a shiver went down his spine.

“Do I hear 10 000 credits?” The moderator asked.

Finn raised his hand but he wasn’t the only one. The price went up quickly and slowly one by one the bidders became less and less. Finn kept bidding even as the price went beyond the capital they actually had. Jess squeezed his arm warningly but Finn shrugged her off. He wasn’t going to let Poe slip through his fingers.

“103.000 credits? Is that the last one I hear?” Finn wanted to keep going but Snaps held his arm down.

“Don’t”, he whispered warningly. “We’ll get Poe out somehow but the last thing you want to do is to owe these people money. Trust me.”

Finn could’ve cried from anger and frustration. Poe was right there. He was so fucking close and yet Finn would have to let him go with the Togruta who had kept bidding with them. It was just so fucking unfair.

”103.000 credits for one. 103.000 credits for two. 103.000 and sold to Mr. Tabrash.” It was more than five times of what they had.

“Tabrash”, Snaps murmured, “I know that name. He’s running a transportation fleet in the Outer Rim. He’s moving about any merchandise you can think off.”

“Do you think he’d be willing to sell Poe?” Rey asked. “Or trade him?”

“After he just bought him for more than a 100 000 credits? I doubt it”, Snaps replied.

“There has to be something we can do”, Finn insisted. “If we leave him alone with that creep…”

“We’ll track his ship”, Jess said. “We can’t attack him here but we can follow him through hyperspace to wherever he’s going to take Poe.”

“That’s not good enough.” Finn could barely keep himself from shouting.

“Finn”, Rey laid her hands over his and looked him in the eyes. “We’ll get Poe back. I promise.”

/

They didn’t have to worry about tracking Tabrash because the man himself approached them once the auction was over. 

“Mr. Finn”, Tabrash said as he walked towards them, “I’m Tabrash Forlani, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Finn looked at his friends. Snaps gave him a small nod and Finn said, “Of course.”

Tabrash led him a few steps away. “Not many people are willing to bid 100.000 credits for slave”, He said. His skin had a deep red tone and the blue lines on his head tails were serrated like lightning bolts. He was dressed in white and blue which set himself apart from most people here who had come in black as if they were all First Order officers.

“Not many people are willing to bid more”, Finn replied. He was more than tempted to shoot the guy in the face and take Poe back by force.

Tabrash laughed. “Fair enough. He’s a fine specimen. I mainly bought him because the moderator implied that he was a wild one. I enjoy breaking a slave in more than anything.”

Finn hated him more with every passing second. This man was speaking about Poe as if he was an animal and not a person.

“What is you’re doing?” Tabrash asked. “It must be a lucrative business if you’re willing to pay a 100 000 for a slave.”

“You’ve heard of the First Order?” Finn asked.

“Who hasn’t? After what happened to the Hosnian System.”

“Sometimes they want things from the Republican space. I see that they do.” Snaps had come up with the cover story to explain why Finn wasn’t known to the other people who would attend since they all primarily made their money in the Outer Rim not in wild space.

“That sounds dangerous now that the Republic has declared war on the First Order.”

Finn shrugged. “The higher the risk the higher the pay.”

“Which means you got someone up high in the Republic covering you”, Tabrash gave him a shrewd look.

Finn desperately thought of an answer. Undercover missions were Poe’s specialty. The couple of times Finn had accompanied him he had played the role of the bodyguard while Poe had charmed his target. “I’m not in the habit of discussing details of my work”, he replied, a phrase he had heard Poe use more than once.

“Of course”, Tabrash smiled. “But perhaps we can come to an agreement. You see Mr. Finn I’ve wanted to expand my business into Republic space for a long time. And as a show of good will I’d be willing to part with my new slave if we reach a deal.”

Finn tried not to show his eagerness to agree to this but he wasn’t sure how well he managed. “That sounds like an interesting idea.”

“Then why don’t you come to my ship to discuss my proposal in let’s say half an hour?”

“Yes”, Finn said. “I will.”

Jess, Rey and Snaps were less enthusiastic about the meeting than Finn would’ve thought.

“What you’re doing is dangerous, Finn”, Snaps said. “Double crossing Tabrash could easily backfire. He’s not just going to hand over a slave he bought for 100 000 credits without a reassurance.”

“Finn”, Rey said and grabbed his arm. “Don’t go. It could be a trap.”

“I don’t care. This guy has Poe and I’m going to get him back.”

She had seen this expression on him before. The last time had been when he had told her that he had only come to the Starkiller Base to save her. Rey let her hand fall from his arm. “Go get him.”

7

The room Tabrash led him into was furnished by two chairs and a table as well as a bed. It was lavishly decorated for a space ship and spoke of its owner’s wealth and taste. Finn barely registered any of that though because on the bed lay Poe. His skin was flushed and his hair tousled as if he had just taken his helmet off after a mission. His eyes were glassy and his cock stood hard and leaking against his stomach and the dishevelled sheets as well as some wet spots on them spoke of what was going on here.

“I hope you don’t mind that I tried him out already. I’m an impatient man sometimes”, Tabrash said and gestured for Finn to take a seat.

Finn did mind but he tried his best not to let it show.

“Before we talk business, I think you should try him out as well”, Tabrash said with a predatory look on his face. “See if he worth as much as you thought he’d be.”

Finn thought he was going to be sick at the very suggestion. “What do you think?” He asked instead. “Is he worth it?”

Tabrash’s smiled showed his fangs. Togruta had evolved from predators after all and had retained many of those instincts. “Absolutely”, he said. “But you should experience it yourself. After all everyone’s taste is different.

When Finn hesitated, he added, “Please, I insist.”

“Very well”, Finn swallowed. He couldn’t think of anything to get out of this. Why hadn’t he taken Rey with him? She could’ve Jedi-mind-whammied Tabrash into handing Poe over or something. If this had been a normal slave auction Finn could’ve said he wanted Poe for his piloting skills or something else but that wasn’t an excuse he could give when he was pretending to be looking for a sex slave.

“Please”, Tabrash said against and it sounded like a threat. As if he wanted to test if Finn was really who he pretended to be.

Finn stood up and slowly walked over to the bed. Poe looked…well he looked like someone had taken him right out of Finn’s wildest dreams but at the same time this definitely wasn’t what he wanted.

“I’m Finn”, he told Poe, hoping for some sign that Poe recognized him but whatever drugs they used seemed to have too much of a hold on him. “I…I want you to turn onto your stomach.” Maybe it would help if he made it as far from his own fantasies about Poe as possible. He’d turn this into an anonymous little fuck like he had seen it happen in the Stormtrooper’s quarters.

Poe turned around without hesitation. Finn could see bruises on Poe’s hips and a bite mark on his shoulder that suggested that Tabrash had taken him like this as well. Poe was still loose and slick from it when Finn pushed a finger inside him while he jerked himself with his other hand, desperate to get hard enough to fuck Poe and satisfy Tabrash.

“Finn”, Poe moaned. “Finn.”

What wouldn’t Finn have given for this to be real. But not only was Poe drugged up to the point of helplessness but they were also being watched. Finn could feel the Tabrash’s eyes on him. If he wanted to bring Poe home he needed to do this and needed to make it look convincing. He gripped Poe’s hips and thrust into him, ignoring all his urges to go slow, to tell Poe how much he loved him, to kiss and caress him. None of this was real. None of this was even wanted. When this was over he would never be able to look Poe in the eye. But Poe would be alive and free and that would be worth it.

“You must have left quite an impression”, Tabrash said after wards while Finn cleaned himself up and straightened his clothes. “He didn’t moan my name that quickly.”

Finn had a desperate urge to hit the man in the face until his smug smile was nothing but a bloody mess. That and to take a shower. “Can we talk business now?”

Tabrash grinned. “We can, Mr. Finn.”

He pressed another button on the remote and Poe fell asleep almost instantly.

He called Jess and Snaps to get Poe when Tabrash was satisfied with the contract they had agreed upon. Finn was obviously a better liar than he had previously thought because he had convinced Tabrash that he was a criminal worth doing business with, worth handing Poe over to him.

Poe was still unconscious when he called Rey and Snaps to bring Poe back to their ship. He smiled and shook Tabrash’s hand on their future dealings with each other and made it all the way back before he locked himself in the bathroom. Finn heaved until nothing but bile came from his mouth. He should have never gone on this mission. He should’ve never agreed to the deal. There could’ve been another way to save Poe. One that didn’t involve Finn raping him and getting off on it. Poe would hate him, Finn had no doubts about that. He’d despise him. It was the ultimate proof that Finn was evil, inevitably corrupted by his upbringing in the First Order. Jess or Snaps would’ve never done this. Rey would’ve never done this. Poe wouldn’t have done this if their roles had been reversed. He’d have found another way to save Finn.

/

“Finn?” Rey asked through the door. “Are you okay? Poe’s awake.”

Knowing that he couldn’t fool her Finn opened the door and let her in. 

When she saw his bloodshot eyes Rey’s expression turned worried. “Finn, we got Poe out. Everything’s fine. He’s been asking for you.”

Finn shook his head. He had a pretty good idea what Poe was going to say. And avoiding him so he wouldn’t have to hear Poe’s entirely accurate accusations might be a coward’s choice but that was nothing new for Finn.

“Finn, what happened?” Rey asked again and Finn told her what he exactly he had done to secure Poe’s freedom.

“You should talk to him”, Rey said when he had finished.

“There’s nothing I can say to him”, Finn replied. “He was drugged out of his mind and I took advantage of that. I raped him, Rey. Okay? That’s what happened. I raped him because it was the easiest way out. And just because I brought him home afterwards doesn’t mean he’s going to forget that or even forgive me.”

“Talk to him, Finn. Maybe he sees it differently.”

Finn shook his head. “No. Trust me, Rey. He does not.”

Finn was getting pretty good at avoiding Poe. That they had been pretty much attached at the hip before helped because Finn knew Poe’s normal schedule by heart and could plan around it. A plan that last for a whole two days before he walked into the mess hall to see Poe sitting at a table surrounded by his friends.

He looked up, saw Finn and started to get up but Finn turned around on his heel and ran.

/

Poe had admitted to everything but what had happened with Finn. It was enough that he had ruined his friendship with Finn, he didn’t people to get ideas that weren’t true. He had wanted this for so long, ever since he and Finn had reunited on D’Qar to be honest. But Finn had never given any indication that he wanted to be more than Poe’s friend and so Poe had never asked for more. He was too ashamed to admit that he replayed the memory in his mind every night and felt bad for it. It had been nothing Finn had given freely, he had only done it under duress and Poe shouldn’t get off on that.

And now Finn had been forced to fuck him to save him and Poe would be lucky if Finn ever spoke to him again. Going by the reaction he just had in the mess hall that would be close to never.

“That was weird”, Jess said after Finn had run away. “He’s been like this ever since we came back. Did something happen between you two?”

“I put him in a bad position. I should’ve apologized right when I woke up”, Poe said evasively.

“Did you proposition him while you were under the influence of that collar?” Jess asked.

“It’s none of your business.”

Jess pouted. “Usually you tell me everything.”

“Just let it be, okay.”

“Fine, but please use this opportunity and tell Finn how you feel about him. The kid was willing to bid a 100 000 credits, which we didn’t have by the way, to get you back. If that’s not love when I don’t know what it is.”

Poe thought about the look on Finn’s face earlier on and said, “There’s different kinds of love, Jess.”

/

Finn should’ve known that he couldn’t avoid Poe forever. Poe knew his schedule just as well as Finn knew Poe’s. So he knew when Finn took breaks from training and where he would take them if he wasn’t going to the mess hall.

“Hey”, Poe said, startling Finn.

“Hey”, Finn replied, feeling his stomach starting to sink. At least there weren’t any other people around. Although frankly he was surprised General Organa hadn’t kicked him out as soon as Poe had reported to her.

“I wanted to apologise”, Poe said. “Because of me you were put into an impossible situation. I’m sorry you were forced to go through with this. It was all my fault. And I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. I’m sure I can find a way to be assigned to a different base now that we actually have more than one.”

“Do you even hear yourself talk?” Finn asked, suddenly angry. “None of this was your fault.”

“Yes, it was”, Poe said stubbornly. “I was the one who had been captured, I should’ve thought of a way to escape.”

“They had you so drugged up you would’ve walked into your own execution if someone had ordered you”, Finn replied. He couldn’t understand how Poe had managed to twist everything so much that he thought any of this was his fault.

“And you were trying to save my life, get me to freedom instead of leaving me with that Togruta. You did the best you could in that situation I’m grateful for that.”

“Are you seriously thanking me for raping you?” Finn yelled.

Poe was so taken aback that for a moment he couldn’t find the words. “Finn, that’s…that’s not what happened.”

“That’s exactly what happened. I’m not any better than the guy who bought you.”

“Is that what you’re thinking?” Poe asked. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Why did you think I was avoiding you?” Finn asked back. 

“I thought you were so disgusted with being forced to fuck me that you didn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore.”

“Sure”, Finn scoffed. “As if I wouldn’t have paid a 100 000 credits for this to be real instead of some fucked up test to see if I was who I said I was.”

“Me, too.”

“What?”

“I wanted it to be real, too. I’ve wanted you since you turned up here with my jacket and my droid.”

Finn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But you never said anything.”

Poe shrugged. “You never said anything either so I figured you just wanted to be friends.”

“I didn’t know how to ask”, Finn confessed.

They both just stood there unsure where to go from here.

“It doesn’t change what happened on the ship.”

“Finn, I…drugs or not I was still there. And believe me when the Togruta fucked me it felt very differently from when you did. Because I want you.”

“Poe, I can’t – “

Poe took a step closer and rested his hands on Finn’s shoulders. “Don’t think of yourself as something you’re not. You did everything in your power to save me and I’m glad you did. Can you give us a chance?”

Finn wanted to. He wanted it so badly it hurt. "I fucked up." 

“Try to forgive yourself for saving my life and see where we can go from here. Please”, Poe said, swallowing around the tightness in his throat, “Please, I don’t blame you and it doesn’t have to be horrible, it doesn’t have to be bad – “

Finn met his eyes for a moment and Poe had hope but then he stepped back, Poe’s hands falling from his shoulders as if Finn still thought he shouldn’t be allowed to touch him and he made a noise like it already was.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
